gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson
Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson is the protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High, with his adopted brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. As of "The Shell," Gumball is dating Penny. Appearance Early Concept Originally, Gumball was meant to be a blue dog. Not much thought was put into this choice as it was more of a placeholder than a final design. As the creators developed the character further, they decided to make him a black cat in order fit the personality they had in mind for him: unlucky, but optimistic (black cats symbolize bad luck). The creators found this trait to be too restricting in terms of possible plots and stories. In addition, a silhouette cat would be "hard to read" on the backgrounds planned for the show. The decision was finally reached to have him blue, a decision that Bocquelet liked because blue isn't a color usually found on cats, and it had a "70's-80's Japanese mascot" sort of feel. Final Design In the actual show, Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible most of the time, because his head is mostly shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers, coupled with a tan sweater, which has brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes, although, in some episodes, he is seen with visible eyelashes, like in "The Refund" and "The Boss." The inside of his mouth is pink, his tongue is light pink, and his nose is orange. In Season 2, his design changes slightly. His head and his whiskers are bigger, while his eyes and tooth are rounder. In Season 3, Gumball's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of the Wattersons. Personality Gumball is a very imaginative person. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating all sorts of mischievous schemes. This side of him can be seen in episodes such as "The Plan," in which he quickly formulates a basic outline to he and his siblings plan to "save" their mother, and in "The Scam," in which he forms a crafty scheme that will allow him to cleanly heist the town's candy effortlessly. Such a side may also suggest Gumball is smarter than he lets on, as hinted by his expansive vocabulary, cooking skills, and ukulele skills as well. Gumball is also pretty optimistic. Despite his cynicism towards society itself, as seen in episodes such as "The Bumpkin" and "The Money," he is still fairly positive in what to expect out of people (though there are exceptions). When his family is financially suffering in "The Money," he's quick to tell them of the joys of family and pushes them to be more optimistic. In "The Others," he's quick to reject Clare's notion of "no happy ending," only wanting to see her have a happy ending (no matter how forced it was). He's also happy to help others, as seen in "The Void," "The Upgrade," and "The Slide," in which in all three he went great lengths to assist Molly, Bobert, and Rocky, respectively. In general, Gumball is very protective of his loved ones. On multiple occasions, he's quick to go into a sort of "over-protective" mode whenever anybody tries to hurt his siblings, Darwin and Anais, as seen in "The Parasite," in which he tried to nearly poison Jodie when he thought she was hurting Anais, or in "The Rerun,"in which he aimlessly tried to attack Rob out of rage when Darwin died. Gumball has a very sarcastic nature. He's quick to diffuse all sorts of quips towards others, ranging from fairly harmless to sometimes blunt and rude. As demonstrated in episodes such as "The Stories" and "The Test," these snarky comments are impulsive. Gumball also has a fairly massive ego, which seems to be a fault of his. When it's not tamed properly, his ego can drive him to do some pretty jerky things. Darwin tapping into his musical talents in "The Triangle" caused Gumball to have short-lived jealousy towards him before he realized he was wrong. His ego also explains his relationship with Alan; the fact that Alan is so effortlessly loved drives Gumball to expose him for being scummier than he lets on (which later turns out to be accurate). This ego also makes him very sensitive, as seen in "The Meddler," in which he's an emotional wreck when he's told his cheerleading performance was terrible. Relationships Darwin Gumball and Darwin are best friends and have a very close brotherly relationship. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, although they argue at times. However, Gumball can be a bad influence on Darwin. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Darwin was once Gumball's pet, who sprouted legs for some reason, learned to talk and became able to digest food other than fish flakes. Anais Gumball usually relies on Anais with his problems. She likes to inform Gumball that she is right and he is wrong. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Nicole Gumball loves his mother very much, though he does believe she is terrifying. He does not like to face the consequences of his actions and tell her if he does something wrong, because of Nicole's fiery temper. Richard Gumball loves his father very much, and inherits his silliness from him. However, Richard can be tough on Gumball when the situation demands it and he's also been known to make fun of him sometimes and use their foolishness to his advantage. As seen on an Elmore Stream video, Gumball likes to poke Richard's 'weird bit on his belly when he is unaware of it. Richard reacts strongly to this, making the same "dah!" noise after every poke. Penny Penny is Gumball's love interest. Gumball has a gigantic crush on her, and Penny has one on him, too. He often blurts that he loves/likes her and gets away with it either by keeping it as a secret, hiding it, twisting it, or hoping she ignores it. Despite it being somewhat obvious that Penny likes him back, he is always nervous when he has to ask her out on a date or even talk to her because he is afraid she might reject him. When they are about to kiss, the moment is usually interrupted. She has seen him naked in The Dress and in The Club. Tobias Gumball and Tobias have a history of rivalry behind them, although their relationship is somewhat unclear. In The Pressure, Tobias and Gumball form a no-girls pact and Gumball doesn't keep up with it very well. Also, in The Third, Tobias becomes Gumball and Darwin's friend for twenty dollars, but he ends up ignoring Gumball and befriending Darwin. It is clear that Tobias did this to upset Gumball. Alan Although the two never interact very much, their general relationship is always somewhat strained. Gumball has even said to Darwin that he never really did like Alan. Gumball has a tendency to forget his name, despite constantly being reminded. He usually calls him names like "Adam", "Adrian", "Arthur", "Alfred", "Augustus", "Albert", "Andrew", etc. He also seems to not acknowledge the fact that Alan is armless, being a balloon, thus ruining any activities that require hands (such as raising hands to prove innocence in The Mystery or playing games in The Third. Carrie Molly Carmen Gumball reluctantly lets Carrie use his body in The Ghost because of how Darwin said she was their friend. Carrie quickly took advantage of this, and did not respond well when Gumball forcefully told her to stop. Gumball later convinced her to stop, and it is implied that they got along fine after that. It is also interesting to note that in The GI, the final time the kids laugh at Gumball (before Penny stands up for him), Carrie does not appear to laugh. Hector Rocky Banana Joe Gumball and Banana Joe have gotten along well in some episodes (The Pressure, The End, and a few others). However, in one episode, Banana Joe actually teases Gumball to tears, humiliating him in front of his classmates. Tina Teri Ocho Anton Idaho Sussie Masami Leslie Bobert Bobert, being a robot, has trouble making friends because of his lack of emotions. This doesn't stop Gumball and Darwin from trying to befriend him, though. First in The Third and again in The Robot, both times ended in pain for Gumball. Sarah Mr. Robinson Gumball always idolizes him to earn his favor. Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises Gumball for irritating him all the time. Although, in The Debt, Mr. Robinson does thank Gumball for saving his life, but then yells at him for ruining his great performance. Enemies Miss Simian Gumball and Miss Simian strongly dislike each other. Miss Simian despises Gumball due to his mischievousness. Gumball despises her because she often gives him detention and gives out too many quizzes. Miss Simian usually gives Gumball detention if she catches him and Darwin planning something. Jamie Alan Mrs. Robinson Julius Rotten Cupcake Mowdown Scythe Reaper Rob Chi Chi Grady Howdy Frank Zach Trivia *He can play the ukulele and sing well, as seen in "The Knights." Despite this, he is shown to be failing music class in "The Apology." *He apparently had his appendix removed, and he also kissed Sussie, as said by Darwin in "The Skull." *Gumball was voiced by Nicky Jones (best known for voicing the title character of Chowder) in the early reel episode, but Logan Grove started voicing Gumball for the Seasons 1/2. He voiced Gumball for the final time in Season 3's "The Kids." Jacob Hopkins then takes his place for the rest of Season 3, 4, and part of 5. Nicolas Cantu then replaces him in the Season 5 episode "The Copycats." *In'' Project Exonaut, Gumball is available as an exosuit for 1,000 coins. *In ''Cartoon Network: FusionFall, Gumball is available as a Nano. *Gumball's sweater was revealed to have been found by his dad in a sewage outlet in "The Date." *In "The Promise," it's revealed that the name "Gumball" is just a nickname. *Gumball is terrible at catching things, as shown in "The Quest." *Gumball has been shown to be a horrible liar on numerous occasions. *Although Gumball has six whiskers, only five of them are visible because of the angle of his head. In "The Poltergeist," when Gumball impersonates a pea on a fork in the attic, you can see that he has six whiskers. **In "The Pressure," when Gumball squishes between Masami and Darwin at the girls lunch table, his six whiskers can be seen. ***In "The Bros," when Penny says she needs space, Gumball is so shocked that all his whiskers pop out, similar to Richard's whiskers. *He has very wide hips, which is unusual because this feature is more commonly seen on female characters in animation. *In Season 1, he has a slightly wobbly outline in certain scenes. *In "The Club," Nicole reveals that she and Richard agreed to give Gumball the middle name "Christopher," but Richard confused it for "Tristopher" on Gumball's birth certificate. His middle name was also confirmed as "Tristopher" on James Lamont's Formspring. *Gumball has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders, as shown in "The Date." **Gumball may have a fear of drowning, or perhaps, claustrophobia, as reflected in a dream where he hyperventilates and panics in a sinking car in "The Dream." *Gumball's face is shown to be extremely malleable, as in "The Photo;" Darwin was able to mold it into various poses, and it has been shown to go very floppy on occasions. *Gumball is the only member of the nuclear Watterson family that does not have any visible eyelashes. *In "The Treasure," it is revealed that Gumball was a really ugly baby, though this may have been contradicted in "The Choices." *Gumball is shown to be good at whistling, demonstrating his skill in "The Colossus" and "The Fridge." *The first time we heard Jacob Hopkins voicing Gumball was on the "Welcome to Elmore" promo. *In "The Name," his real name is revealed to be Zach. At the end of the episode, he legally changes his name to Gumball, which was previously his nickname. *Gumball has appeared in every episode so far except for "The Singing," "The Sucker," and "The Spinoffs." Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:TAWOG Characters